


slow tides

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [95]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, az is off somewhere making tea waiting for them to get tf up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel pesters crowley, crowley likes being pestered
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	slow tides

"your hands are so much smaller than mine." gabriel murmurs, reaching over crowley's side to link their fingers together. he squeezes gently, kneading at the soft hills of his knuckles with his thumb. 

"'s too early t' get up." crowley slurs out, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes. "why're you touching me?"

"because i like you," gabriel kisses the back of his neck. "quite a bit, actually." another kiss - this one to the first knob of his spine.

"you're gross." 

gabriel's hands sinks lower, lavishing the dip of crowley's waist in delicate, faint attentions. crowley shivers, grumbling something under his breath. it doesn't sound quite so irritated as he'd clearly like it to be.

"what was that?" gabriel asks, brushing up crowley's ribcage, tormenting him ever so sweetly, slightly. a gentle torture weaned on only the holiest of loves.

"ticklish," crowley sighs, shuffling back, twisting his hips closer to gabriel's.

"oh? is that all?" gabriel laughs, sweet and tangy in the back of his throat, like warm saltwater. his palm molds over the outline of crowley's bulge through his sweatpants - a pair he'd stolen from gabriel, no doubt. he thumbs at the eager head, tightening his fingers in a ring around the very tip of his erection. even through the fabric, crowley's getting off on it. rutting downwards, and groaning soft expletives.

"feels nice," he mumbles, tongue feeling thick, doughy and unwilling in his mouth. "more, please?"

gabriel grips him harder, nearly squeezing. it makes crowley flinch. "can you cum just like this?"

crowley nods, throat too taut and voice strangled to bother with verbal confirmations.

"good boy," gabriel says, returning to a leisurely, lazed stroking pace. crowley tries to fuck up into his hand, whimpering something about how awfully _mean_ gabriel is, to tease him so cruelly. in reprimand, gabriel hooks a leg over his lover's, stilling his hips, and locking him in one spot. despite his furious wiggling, crowley can't do much but lay there and allow himself to be tended to. however slowly gabriel decides he ought to receive it.

"hot," crowley whines, pinching his eyes shut. "'m hot all over."

"i know, i _know_ darling." gabriel coos, tongue flitting out to wet the shell of crowley's ear, tenderize his flesh for gabriel's teeth to nibble upon. "just a little bit longer, you can take it."

he sucks the lobe between his teeth and _bites,_ just enough to flush skin ruddy red, like sheltering a rosebloom from rain and thunder. crowley gasps for him, struggling against his restraints, and sobbing, _crying_ out as he cums. soft, high and wavering in a voice unheard by the denizens of hell. they'll never get to know this side of him, how _fragile_ crowley can be.

yawning, crowley uses what's left of his strength to break free, turning on his side. "tired," he says, already drifting back to sleep.

gabriel pecks one of the worrylines that mark his forehead, kissing sweet enough to release some of his tension, soothe woes that have already boiled and burned out. "rest some more, i'll be here when you wake up."

true to his word, gabriel stays by crowley even as consciousness betrays him, slipping past his capabilities, and rendering him at peace, silent - a rarity gabriel's keen to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
